Digimon Legacy: The Crystal Guardians
by Enceladus Shadow
Summary: When Takuya and the gang find a way back to the digital world, they and six others are trapped in the middle of a civil war back in the early days of the digital world!Midieval setting.Takumi,Daikari,and lots of OCs.More summary inside.Sorry no JP or Tomm
1. The Field Trip

A/N: This is my first time writing on Fanfiction and I'm a little nervous, so please let me know if you like the first few chapters and if you do, I'll write more. I'm really excited about writing this story though and I hope you all enjoy! Takumi forever!

I do not own anything about digimon including its characters and plots.

* * *

Digimon Legacy: The Crystal Guardians

Chapter 1: The Field Trip

"Why do we have to go on this stupid field trip?", groaned a very bored Takuya Kanbara.

"Seriously, who would actually _want_ to go to a cavern filled with rocks, bats and that disgusting, slimy stuff on the walls?", the boy's friend Zoey added.

"Excuse me, I would! It sounds so cool!"

"Kouichi, only you would like some kind of dark, murky place like that.", Kouichi's twin, Kouji retorted.

"I guess that's why he got the spirit of darkness.", their new friend and Kouichi's girlfriend Ally added. The gang had told Ally all about their trip to the digital world just two years ago.

The bus taking them to the Karafuru Caverns (Karafuru means colorful) was an old, smelly vehicle that had ripped seats and broken windows. Their science teacher, Mrs. Wong, had taken the eighth grade class on this field trip to learn about rocks and minerals. Tommy and JP couldn't come with them because they were in different grades.

As the bus came to an abrupt stop, Takuya, who was sitting next to Zoey, fell awkwardly on top of her and they both blushed. The bus driver shouted for the kids to get off.

"Um… s-s-sorry about that.", he stuttered.

"Th-th- that's okay." Her blush deepened.

"Hahaha! Takuya and Zoey, sittin' in a tree, K, I, S, S, I, N, G!", Kouji and Kouichi started and the rest of the students joined in.

Both of their faces flushed a deep red and neither of them would look at the other. They both thought they would burst from embarrassment until the unexpected happened.

"God you're all so immature, just let them out!", a boy shouted from the back of the crowd. He shoved his way through to the front so he could push the crowd back.

"Come on, everyone knows that song was _so_ third grade", a girl chimed in.

The boy shot a grateful look at his companion and she gave a curt nod in return.

Another girl pushed her way through the surrounding mob, defending the blushing pair.

"Yeah! Besides, everyone saw it was an accident!", she announced.

Takuya looked up at the four kids defending them and managed to analyze their appearances.

The boy wore a green hooded sweatshirt, with matching green shorts that went over his knees. He also wore white ankle socks and a pair of electric blue sneakers. His dark brown hair seemed to have cyan blue ( light, icy blue) highlights, which was unusual, but seemed to fit his appearance perfectly. His body was tall, tan and muscular, similar to Takuya's.

The first girl was shorter, and looked completely different than her companion. Her long, auburn hair was in a Japanese style bun (like Rika's from season three) with a few strands hanging over her face. She wore a hoody similar to her brother's, but hers was yellow with a lightning bolt in the middle. She also had on jeans with tears at the knees and bright yellow flip-flops. Freckles dotted her pale face. Plain white tennis shoes adorned her feet.

The other girl wore a pink tank top and a white skirt with pink socks and pink and white tennis shoes. Her silvery hair was tied up in a ponytail. Her relatively light skin seemed to glow in the sunlight. She was also tall and lean.

Zoey looked at them in shock wondering why the "new kids" would want to defend them from embarrassment, when they and the gang always fought and played pranks on one another.

As the crowd started to back away and get off the bus, Takuya and Zoey helped each other up and met with Kouji and Kouichi. Takuya turned to thank the small group but they were already gone.

"What the hell guys! Why would you do that to us!?", Takuya yelled at his friends.

"Sorry we couldn't resist!"

"Ya whatever guys.", Zoey, equally as ticked off, added.

"Seriously that was mean Kouichi-kins!", Ally finally spoke.

"Rrrgghh! I thought I told you not to call me that!", Kouichi exclaimed, embarrassed.

"I know, but its fun!

The look on Takuya and Zoey's faces had changed from embarrassment to anger as the two chased their friends off the bus and out into the cold, murky landscape which was the Karafuru Caverns.

Ally sweatdropped and thought to herself: _I guess I better get used to this._

When the twins had been taught their lesson by Takuya and Zoey, the group joined the rest of their class at the mouth of the cave.

"Alright class! You are free to explore the caverns as you wish but you must be back here for lunch!", Mrs. Wong announced.

After the announcement, kids started to run off in their own little groups to explore. As they were about to embark themselves, Zoey saw the three who helped she and Takuya earlier discussing where they wanted to go.

"Hey there are those kids! Do you think we should go over and thank them before they head in the caverns?", she asked Takuya.

"That's a good idea Z!", he replied.

Zoey's face glowed at his praise. As the four walked over to the "new kids" they could hear them talking amongst themselves. The seemed to be reading a map of the many tunnels in the Karafuru Caverns.

"I'm telling you, it was right, right, left, right!" the first, smaller girl spoke.

"And I'm telling you it was right, right, left, left!" the other girl shouted in reply.

"No it was right here remember?", the boy said.

"Oh yeah I remember, it was right by the rock that looked just like Emily's big head!", the taller girl replied.

"I do not have a big head! I just have a small body.", the girl, apparently named Emily, retorted angrily at her companion.

"Would both of you just shut up!? I can't even hear myself think!" He heard the footsteps of the gang behind him and looked up to see the gang right behind them and exclaimed to his friends, "Oh no! Its them! Quick run to the portal!"

As the three ran off, Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi, stood planted in their spot, sweatdropping, while Zoey and Ally did a smell and breath check to make sure they didn't seem utterly repulsive in any way, shape, or form and when they realized that they were fine, they both struck a thinking pose and wondered why the three would just run away from them.

"God! Antisocial much!", Zoey exclaimed, angry at the three kids who so rudely ran away from them without so much as a hello.

"That's it! I'm going to thank them no matter what they try to do!", Takuya shouted, clearly aggravated at the kids. 'Let's go find them!"

* * *

AN: Ok so that's that. Hope you all enjoyed it! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I can't guarantee anything.

What did the three mysterious kids mean by a portal? And why did they run away when they saw Takuya and the others? Find out in the next chapter of Digimon Legacy: The Crystal Guardians!

Any flames are okay, I'm open to constructive criticism.


	2. The Portal

A/N: Okay the first couple weeks of school are over and now that I'm all settled, I can get back to writing this fanfic. Thanks to those who reviewed. I'll take any tips or criticism about my writing so just let me know if you think that there is an area that I can improve in and I will work on it.

I do not own anything about digimon or its plots and characters.

So anyway, here's the next chapter of Digimon Legacy: The Crystal Guardians!

Digimon Legacy: The Crystal GuardiansChapter 2: The Portal

As the gang, led by Takuya, chased after the three kids, they kept getting closer and closer to the mouth of the cave, until they finally were enshrouded in a mass of light that came in what seemed like thousands of brilliant colors. Crystals of all shapes, colors and sizes dotted the tunnel they ran through.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Ally exclaimed, but she kept her pace with the rest of the group.

The tunnel widened into a large, sparkling, cavern with four tunnels leading in different directions. Luckily, the gang saw the three just before they ducked into the tunnel on the far right. They continued to run for a few more minutes until they saw a dark, floating swirl in a small room at the end of the tunnel. The darkness emanating from the strange swirl seemed to swallow the light that came from the crystals.

"Quick, get in the portal, now!" the boy shouted to his friends. They did as they were told, and disappeared into the portal.

"Oh no you don't!" Takuya shouted as he grabbed the boy's wrist.

"Do not interfere!" the boy shouted back. Then with amazing strength, picked Takuya up off the ground by his collar and threw him across the room.

With a big thud, Takuya hit the cave wall and fell, crippled, to the ground.

"Takuya!" Zoey shouted as she ran over to help her friend.

"It's okay Zoey, I'm alright." he replied. though obviously in pain from the look on his face.

"Heh heh. That shows you that you never cross me." the mysterious boy mocked. "If you want more I welcome you to follow us, but I can't guarantee you'll come back."

He turned around, and with a snap of his fingers walked through the portal just as it started to close.

"Ugh." Takuya grunted with pain, he was unable to bend his left leg. "Quick, we've got to follow them before that portal closes!

"Right!" Zoey and Kouji said in unison.

Together, they picked him up, and at the very last second before the portal closed, they dove through with Kouichi and Ally at their heels.

"AAAHHHH!" they all shouted. They fell and hit the ground with a loud thud.

The last thing any of them could remember was a huge mass of white completely covering them…

* * *

"…o…lo…he…hello? Hey! Wake up!"

"Huh, what?" Takuya said, waking from his daze.

"Ah you're finally awake." a voice spoke.

_Hey, that voice sounds familiar_… he thought and turned his head to the side. He saw the boy who had picked him up like a twig and flung him across the cave room. "You! What the hell are you up to!? Why did you throw me like a ragdoll!? Why do you keep running from us!? Why d-"

"Would you shut up and listen to me!?" the boy cut him off. "I'll explain everything later. For now, just rest. Here's some hot chocolate." the boy handed him a steaming mug and walked over to a kettle, which hung on a rack over a fire and started stirring whatever was inside.

Takuya tried to calm down and scanned his surroundings. He was in a cave that was lit by small lanterns. _Great, another cave_… he thought to himself. He looked around some more and saw his friends laying down in thick sleeping bags, similar to the one he was in without him noticing, and being treated by the other two mysterious characters. He took a deep breath and noticed the air was extremely cold. He shivered and withdrew into the thick layers of his sleeping bag and took a sip of his hot cocoa.

Zoey, who was just stirring from slumber, looked around and asked, "Where are we? What's going on here?"

"I don't know but I don't like it." Kouji said, waking up as well.

The shorter girl walked over to Takuya and knelt down next to him.

"I took to the liberty of checking that wound of yours. It's not broken, just a bad sprain. Sorry about that, my brother can be a bit rash at times." she giggled. "I'm Emily by the way."

"Hi, I'm Takuya. Nice to meet you."

She giggled again and Zoey's face turned red with anger.

The other girl went over to Kouichi and Ally, who had been awake for a while, and gave them each a hot bowl of soup.

"Thank you" Ally said politely and the girl gave a small grin in response. "You're Welcome."

The boy cleared his throat. "Okay, now that everyone is awake, I'll explain everything."

The two girls passed out blankets to everyone and beckoned for them to come sit around the fire, where the boy stood waiting.

Everyone gathered around the fire and embraced its warmth in the freezing cold while the boy started talking.

"Okay first things first, My name is Jason Frost." The boy, Jason started.

"I'm Emily for those of you who don't know. Jason is my brother." Emily added.

"Holly Stoner, at your service!" the other girl chimed in cheerfully.

"What about you guys?" Emily asked.

"I'm Takuya, but you already know that Emily."

"Hi I'm Zoey!"

"Kouji" he mumbled.

"He doesn't talk much does he?" Holly whispered to Zoey.

She giggled and shook her head in reply.

"I'm his twin brother Kouichi."

"And I'm Kouichi's girlfriend, Ally."

After the introductions, everyone quieted down to listen to Jason.

"Okay so now that that's settled, let's get to the point. Why did you follow us?" Jason queried.

"Well we just wanted to thank you for what you did on the bus, and when you mentioned a portal, well curiosity took over." Takuya answered. "Now our turn to ask a question. Where are we?"

Jason sighed. "We're in a place called the Digital World-"

"WHAT!? THE DIGITAL WORLD!?" Zoey shouted.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you've heard of it?" Holly asked.

"Uh-huh. We've been here before." Kouichi pointed out.

"Oh good, then I shouldn't sound crazy or anything. Okay, you're in the ice nation right now." Jason told them.

"Ice nation? What are you talking about? I don't remember an ice nation when we were here." Kouji questioned with a suspicious look on his face.

"Ugh. This is going to be a long night." Jason said, putting his face in the palm of his hand.

* * *

There you go! Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been extremely busy lately. I'll try to update as soon as I can though. Thanks for those who reviewed. I'll try to post a new summary in the beginning of chapter three. The point of view will switch to Davis and Kari in the next two chapters after the third. Please review!


	3. Portal 2

AN: Okay, I hope you all liked that last chapter. Here's the next one hope you enjoy!

**Digimon Legacy: The Crystal Guardians**

Chapter 3: The Second Portal

"Mom!" shouted a very annoyed and very bored Rika Nonaka. "Why do we have to go on this damn trip to Odaiba!?"

"Watch your language young lady! And I told you already, I have a photo shoot there." replied her supermodel mother, Rumiko.

"Well then why did we have to go with _him_!?" she shouted angrily and pointed at the boy sitting next to her in the small sports car.

"Didn't I tell you this as well? Ryo's mother has a couple of friends she wanted to visit there and with today's gas prices, we decided to car pool." she replied.

"But it's three hours away! And its HIM!"

"I know honey, but you'll just have to get used to the fact that we are not turning around. Besides, how can you be bored when you have someone as darling as Ryo with you?"

"Thank you Mrs. Nonaka. See Pumpkin? Even your mother thinks I'm a nice guy." Ryo teased her.

She blushed a bright red at his nickname for her, but turned away before he could see. "Can it Akiyama!"

"Aw, what's wrong wildcat? Am I getting annoying?" he teased again.

"I said shut it!" she sighed. _God, this is torture!_

Before he could respond, she put her headphones in and blasted the music. Ryo just shrugged it off and fell asleep. Rika noticed this and, taking her headphones back out, went to dreamland as well…

* * *

"Davis wake up! Our guests are almost here!" Mrs. Motomiya shouted to her son.

He groaned loudly and rolled over, accidentally rolling himself off the bed and onto the floor with a loud "thud."

"Okay mom, I'll be down in a second!" he shouted back down. He quickly got dressed and went down to find…

"Kari?"

"Oh hi Davis!" his friend and crush since he met her replied.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, my mother is also a friend of Mrs. Akiyama." she replied. "So we just came over to greet her."

"Ooh fun!" he said sarcastically.

"I know, its going to be a blast!" she replied the same way.

"But I heard they're bringing a couple kids our age with them." Davis tried to lighten up the mood a little bit with some good news.

"Yeah, so did I, but I still don't want to spend my whole weekend with someone I don't even know…"

"Ding-dong" the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Davis shouted.

He opened the door to find an extremely pissed off girl giving a death glare to her male companion. Apparently no one noticed him at the door because the girl shouted, "I thought I told you not to call me that!"

The boy replied, "I know, but its fun… pumpkin!" He started cracking up.

"Urrgghh!" The girl shouted and tried to lunge at the boy, but a taller woman, presumably her mother by her looks, grabbed her wrist and restrained her.

"Ahem." Davis cleared his throat to get the battling group's attention.

"Oh hello Daisuke!" Ryo's mother greeted him. "You probably don't remember me, the last time I saw you was when you were barely walking. I'm Mrs. Akiyama."

"Hi Mrs. Akiyama. Actually I go by Davis now." he replied.

"Well it's nice to see you again Davis." she said.

"Right back at you! Please, come in." he motioned for them to come inside.

When she saw Kari, Mrs. Akiyama's eyes grew wide. "Oh goodness, Hikari! My, look how much you've grown!"

Kari giggled at the compliment. "Thanks, and its nice to see you too Mrs. Akiyama. It's Kari now."

"Oh hello Mizuki!" Davis' mother called from the kitchen.

"Hi, it is great to see you again Kinoma, Mishu. (Kinoma is Davis' mom, Mishu is Kari's. I know these are not their real names, I just don't know what they are)

"You too Mizuki." Kari's mom replied.

They exchanged greetings, including those of Ryo and Rika, and started to eat dinner.

"Mmm, this is great spaghetti Mrs. Motomiya!" Ryo complimented.

"Well thank you Ryo." she replied, "It is nice to hear a thank you for my hard work around here." she said, looking at Davis in a matter-of-fact way.

"Hehe, yeah I know she's talking about me." he admitted. Everyone shared a laugh. Except Rika that is.

* * *

"Ugh. I'm stuffed!" Davis groaned.

"Yeah, that was great food!" Ryo replied.

Rika just grunted. "Suck up."

"Oh come on princess, it's not nice to call people names." he countered.

"Whatever, I'm going to take a walk." With that said, Rika stood up and walked out the door.

"Oh, come on wildcat! Don't leave!" Ryo shouted after her. He sighed, "I guess I better go get her."

"We'll come too. Won't we Davis?" Kari gave him a look that said, 'please, for me?'

Kari and Ryo waited for his response, both giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Ok let's go!" he said cheerfully. "Mom, we're going out for a little while!"

"Okay, just don't be too long!" she shouted back. "It is so good to see that after one day, our children already get along."

Davis, Ryo and Kari walked out into the cold, autumn night. With a shiver, Kari said, "Oh no! I left my jacket at my house, but it's all they way across Odaiba! To top that off it's freezing!"

"Here, you can have mine Kari." Davis offered his red jacket to her.

"No, that's okay, I've dealt with much worse than this before." she replied.

"Seriously take it." He held it out again.

"Davis really"- "Kari, your mom would get upset if you got sick, and I don't want to let that happen."

"…Ok. Thanks Davis." she put on the jacket and zipped it up. She was instantly warmer than she had been, and Davis' scent filled her nostrils. He smelled so nice. She really liked him, and she knew he really liked her, but she just couldn't worry about relationships right now. She had to get into a good high school, then college to become a teacher and she had to focus on her studies.

The three of them kept walking until they found Rika in a nearby park. She was sitting on a bench, listening to her music when a tall man, who looked to be about forty years old, grabbed her wrist and tried to drag her away. She screamed for help, and Ryo instantly flew after the man, with Davis and Kari right behind him.

Ryo caught up to them and punched the man in the gut, forcing him to let go of Rika's wrist. Davis and Kari arrived, Kari helping Rika, who had fallen to the ground, and Davis assisting Ryo in the fight. Ryo landed another punch on the man's face, but he struck back and knocked Ryo to the ground. He pulled out a knife, but Davis knocked it away. Before the man could pick it up, Davis had helped Ryo off the ground and all four of the children were running as fast as they could away from the man.

The distance between the kids and the man was soon closed as the man used his long legs to take faster strides than those of the gang. Ryo noticed this and said, "Quick over here!".

They ducked into an alleyway, but realized too late that it was a dead end. The man barred the only way out, trapping the children. They backed up further and further, until they hit the cold, brick wall behind them. The man advanced, knife at the ready, when the kids felt a cold aura grip at them from behind. They turned around and were sucked into a portal, and it closed just before the man could stab at one of the children. They fell swirling in midair, until darkness took them…

* * *

Kari was the first to awaken. She looked around the blinding white terrain and saw the forms of her friends. They too began to stir, and only when they were sitting up and looking around did they notice that it was freezing outside and that the mass of white around them was snow. Ryo stood up, followed by Davis, Kari, and finally Rika.

"Where are we?" Kari asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find shelter fast or we'll freeze to death." Davis replied.

Ryo looked out into the distance, scanning the horizon. He saw a small a small mountain ahead, with a cave that was lit by a flickering firelight. Shadows of humanoid figures danced along the cave walls. "Hey look over there!" he exclaimed to the others.

They looked over, saw the scene ahead of them and shared excited glances.

"Maybe they can help us!" Rika said enthusiastically.

The group trekked over to the cave entrance, and when they were about to shout out to the figures, they heard the sound of crunching snow behind them. They turned and were met by a sword and two bows being pointed at them. The boy with the sword then said, "Who are you and what are you doing here?

* * *

Okay, another chapter is up. Once again, I'm sorry it took so long but I have been EXTREMELY busy. Please review!!!!


	4. Battle of the Blizzard

AN: Sorry its been a while, but I'm back and ready to write! Where were we now? Oh right! Davis, Kari, Rika, and Ryo were being chased by that creep when they fell through the portal and were captured!

Digimon Legacy: the Crystal Guardians

Chapter 4: Battle of the Blizzard

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Davis looked at his companions who gave him a worried glance.

"Well?" One of the girls holding a bow pressed.

"Um… I'm Davis, this is Kari, Ryo, and Rika." he motioned to each of his friends respectively.

"And why are you here?" the third person asked.

"Well, we kind of just fell through that um… vortex thing." Kari spoke up.

The boy with the sword (by now you probably know that it's Jason) gave a small surprised look at his companions and said, "Another one?"

Emily just shrugged her shoulders. Holly had a confused look on her face.

"Um, what do you mean another one?" Ryo asked.

Jason shot another look at his friends and they nodded. Then he lowered the sword. After a few moments of silence, Jason said, "Come with us." Then he, Holly, and Emily turned around and started walking toward the cave.

Rika looked at her friends and said, "I don't think we should go with them, they're probably with that creep with the knife."

"I don't think so. If they were they would have killed us, not asked us questions and _invited_ us to follow them." Ryo shot down her suspicions.

"Ryo is right, they would have killed us. Let's go with them, they can probably help us get out of this cold weather." Davis added.

They turned around to meet the impatient gazes of Holly, Emily, and Jason.

"…Are you coming or not?" the three said in unison.

"Yeah sorry!" Davis said.

The four friends followed the three mysterious warriors to their cave where Takuya, Zoey, and the others were huddled around the fire in their sleeping bags.

The group of five looked up from their places around the fire and stared at the newcomers. "Who are they?" Takuya asked.

"Hi. I'm Davis."

"How's it goin'!? I'm Kari"

"Rika" she mumbled unenthusiastically.

"And I'm Ryo."

"Nice to meet you" Zoey said.

They exchanged greetings and gathered around the fire for more soup and cocoa.

They told each other about their own experiences in the digital world, but none of them knew anything about the time they were in now.

"We don't know anything about your digital world either, which must mean that we are in the past or future." Emily spoke to the now large group.

"Past." Jason mumbled. "We use swords, bows, and primitive weapons, it must be the past."

"I guess that makes sense." said Kouji.

Ally, who hadn't said anything for a while, was staring out the cave entrance at the snow that danced down from the sky. She released a large sigh, which Kouichi noticed.

"Are you okay babe?" he asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about something." she replied.

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"Ally, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yes but I just don't want to talk about this okay!?" she snapped at her boyfriend. He knew it was time to back off.

"Okay, just let me know if you want to talk about it." he said and backed away.

Ally sighed again. _I really wish I could tell you Kouichi, but I just can't. It would just cause problems and I don't want to hurt you., _she thought to herself.

Then she saw a small object flying in the distance. She squinted to see it better, but she still couldn't make out what it was. Slowly, it was getting bigger, so she realized that it must be getting closer.

Finally she spoke, "Hey, what is that?" she pointed at the small but growing object so the others could see.

"It looks like an… an arrow?" Davis suggested.

"…That's because it is an arrow dumbshit! Get down!" Jason shouted.

Everyone but Rika managed to duck down and the arrow struck her in the side.

"AAAGGGGHHHH!" she let out a gasp of pain and fell to the ground, the wound in her side bleeding heavily.

"RIKA!" everyone shouted, but mainly Ryo.

Just then, more arrows could be seen flying at them from behind a large snow bank in the distance.

"Emily, get them further into the cave! Holly, take care of Rika! Hurry!" Jason shouted.

Everyone started scurrying deeper into the cave as even more arrows started flying at them.

Jason, waiting for the right moment, started running out of the cave and pulled out a chain necklace with an icy blue crystal on it, all the while shouting.

"GUARDIAN AWAKEN!"

The next thing any of them saw was a bright blue flash of data coming from his crystal.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Takuya asked.

"Oh my gosh! He can spirit evolve!" Zoey exclaimed.

Everyone was shocked but Holly, Emily, and surprisingly, Ally.

"He isn't spirit evolving, he's awakening his crystal guardian." said Emily.

"I'll ask about that later, right now we need to listen to him" Kouji replied.

Jason's skin could be seen changing into pure white armor, two twin swords formed an "x" in their sheathes on his back as well as a quiver of ice blue crystal arrows. The last thing to appear was a pure crystal bow with blades on the edges.

"Frostmon!"

With a flurry of acrobatic movements, Jason dodged the incoming arrows. He turned around.

"Frost Web!" A silky thread of ice shot from his outstretched hand, creating a protective barrier in front of the cave. He charged out onto the snow-covered plain, still dodging the horde of arrows. Frostmon approached the first enemy archer, clad in red, and unsheathed the twin blades. He swiftly slashed the archer's throat and continued charging toward the others.

The archers then chanted a stream of unfamiliar words and their arrows spontaneously caught fire. They shot in perfect unison, striking Jason in the chest. He fell to his knees, groaning lightly. The archers chanted the same strange words and Frostmon became surrounded by a torrent of flame. He gave a cry of agony that pierced the thin, cold air and echoed throughout the cave.

"No…" Holly stood shocked, mouth gaping, horrified at the sight of her friend being incinerated alive.

"How could he have been so careless!? He's never like that in battle!" Emily shouted, tears streaming from her eyes.

The tornado continued swirling around Jason, but he ceased to struggle.

"Idiot, always charging, never thinking." said Ally. "He had it coming."

"What are you saying bitch!? How could anyone deserve that?" Emily argued.

"Oh shut up Emily! You knew it too!" she countered.

The vortex slowed, the flame finally subsiding. The archers formed a line, lit their arrows and aimed at the cave.

But then…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Haha I left a cliffhanger. I am SO SORRY I haven't written in so long! I have been REALLY busy. But now that school is almost out and finals are almost over, I can finally get back to writing. Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
